prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 22, 2014 Smackdown results
The August 22, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 19, 2014 at the U.S. Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona . Summary In the wake of The Biggest Party of the Summer, post-match turmoil ran rabid all over SmackDown. Five days after losing to Roman Reigns at SummerSlam, Randy Orton opened SmackDown, explaining that one battle would not define the war for him or his black-clad adversary. The Viper also made it clear that he had reemerged with new focus, ready to extract retribution from Reigns, respect from the WWE Universe and make “collateral damage” out of Rob Van Dam in his imminent SmackDown collision. Following a challenge by Jack Swagger on WWE Main Event, The Real American battled Seth Rollins on SmackDown. And in the height of the action, while Swagger vigorously worked to return to the ring after Rollins hurled him over the barricade, he couldn't prevent his opponent from delivering the Curb Stomp as he climbed through the ropes. As a result, Swagger dropped back down to the ringside floor for the count-out. Moments later Bo Dallas emerged, pointing out that while, in his opinion, Swagger had let down America by losing to Rusev at SummerSlam, the inspirational Superstar was willing to pick up the mantle and become “American’s Sweetheart.” After Rusev made Sin Cara tap-out to the Accolade, he opted to hold the excruciating maneuver after the bell, serving as an example – by him and the Ravishing Russian Lana – of what happens when you disrespect the Russian Federation. This brought Mark Henry to the ring, four days after he powered through Rusev on Raw. The very presence of The World's Strongest Man sent the Russian contingent into a slow retreat, amid a barrage of shouting by both camps. When Randy Orton attacked Rob Van Dam backstage before their match, it would only serve as a prelude for brutal things to come. Obsessed with Roman Reigns, and seemingly not at all caring whether he won or lost his match against RVD, The Viper unleashed a ruthless assault on his high-flying foe outside the ring. This resulted not only in a premature end to the contest, but also a post-match RKO onto a steel chair and a promise by Orton that he would see Reigns later in the show. After losing the Divas Championship to Paige at SummerSlam, AJ Lee interrupted her “frenemy’s” match against Natalya for the second time this week. Nearly getting Paige counted out after “borrowing” her Divas Championship, the former titleholder caused enough of a disturbance that Paige fell into the Queen of Harts’ Sharpshooter as soon as she got back in the ring. After Stardust & Goldust beat WWE Tag Team Champion The Usos in a non-title showdown on Raw, the bizarre brothers took on the creepy Luke Harper & Eric Rowan. But seconds after Goldust picked up the quick pin in the midst of tag team turmoil, The Wyatt Family disciples unleashed an unbelievable post-match onslaught on the victors. Even with Randy Orton lurking at ringside and causing distractions from the get go, Roman Reigns managed to make quick work of The Miz with a thunderous Spear. However, the real action began when Reigns and Orton engaged in a back-and-forth, post-match brawl both inside and outside the ring. While it looked as if Orton would end this free-for-all by nearly hitting Reigns with the RKO onto the steel chair – as he had done to RVD earlier in the night – Reigns turned the tables and unleased a chair/Superman Punch assault that sent The Viper back into his den ... at least for the moment. Results ; ; *Dark match: Cesaro defeated Kofi Kingston *Seth Rollins defeated Jack Swagger by Count Out (10:34) *Rusev defeated Sin Cara by Submission (1:49) *Rob Van Dam defeated Randy Orton by Disqualification (3:09) *Natalya defeated Paige (2:56) *Stardust and Goldust defeated The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) (10:34) *Roman Reigns defeated The Miz (3:12) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton finds his focus in SummerSlam defeat 8-22-14 SD 1.jpg 8-22-14 SD 2.jpg 8-22-14 SD 3.jpg 8-22-14 SD 4.jpg 8-22-14 SD 5.jpg 8-22-14 SD 6.jpg Seth Rollins v Jack Swagger 8-22-14 SD 7.jpg 8-22-14 SD 8.jpg 8-22-14 SD 9.jpg 8-22-14 SD 10.jpg 8-22-14 SD 11.jpg 8-22-14 SD 12.jpg Rusev v Sin Cara 8-22-14 SD 13.jpg 8-22-14 SD 14.jpg 8-22-14 SD 15.jpg 8-22-14 SD 16.jpg 8-22-14 SD 17.jpg 8-22-14 SD 18.jpg Rob Van Dam v Randy Orton 8-22-14 SD 19.jpg 8-22-14 SD 20.jpg 8-22-14 SD 21.jpg 8-22-14 SD 22.jpg 8-22-14 SD 23.jpg 8-22-14 SD 24.jpg Natalya v Paige 8-22-14 SD 25.jpg 8-22-14 SD 26.jpg 8-22-14 SD 27.jpg 8-22-14 SD 28.jpg 8-22-14 SD 29.jpg 8-22-14 SD 30.jpg Stardust & Goldust v Luke Harper & Erick Rowan 8-22-14 SD 31.jpg 8-22-14 SD 32.jpg 8-22-14 SD 33.jpg 8-22-14 SD 34.jpg 8-22-14 SD 35.jpg 8-22-14 SD 36.jpg Roman Reigns v The Miz 8-22-14 SD 37.jpg 8-22-14 SD 38.jpg 8-22-14 SD 39.jpg 8-22-14 SD 40.jpg 8-22-14 SD 41.jpg 8-22-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #783 at CAGEMATCH.net * #783 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events